


Good job, Kageyama

by MonBu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, Not really..., This shit is weird, What Have I Done
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBu/pseuds/MonBu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama, cố lên (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ* Nam sinh trung học thật cool quá đi mà (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good job, Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> À thì tui vừa đọc hai lần bộ Haikyuu và đang ngồi coi anime chờ dịch tiếp (●´∀｀●)Đây là lần đầu tui thấy hint như đấm vào mặt vậy á (●´∀｀●) Tui thường không có thói quen ngồi soi hint, cơ mà hai thằng ngu này làm tui yêu quá thể (●´∀｀●) Nói chung tất cả các nhân vật trong Haikyuu đều làm tui yêu hết, vì ai cũng có tinh thần thể thao rất cao và họ luôn thi đấu hết sức mình, luôn tôn trọng đối thủ và NAM SINH TRUNG HỌC THẬT LÀ COOL VÃI L*N MẤY MẸ Ạ (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ  
> À và cũng vì tui thích bóng chuyền từ hồi lớp 6 mà không được chơi nữa…   
> Dù sao thì, chúc vui vẻ :3

**GOOD JOB, KAGEYAMA**

 

 

 

Kageyama là một thằng có vẻ ngoài khó ở và đáng sợ.

Hinata đã nghĩ như vậy khi họ đối đầu nhau ở vòng loại hồi cấp hai, nhưng chỉ dừng ở đó thôi. Nó không ghét cậu ta, kể cả khi họ thua và cậu ta như muốn xé tấm lưới ngăn giữa họ để mà hét lên “Vậy thì ba năm qua cậu đã làm gì hả?”.

Nó không ghét cậu ta, vì cậu ta là người duy nhất đối mặt với cái đội gà mờ của nó bằng thái độ nghiêm túc nhất. Nó hoàn toàn không ghét cậu ta, vì thay vì khinh thường một kẻ bại trận như nó, cậu ta lại nói rằng “Nếu muốn thắng thì hãy mạnh lên đi”.

Nó không ghét cậu ta.

Nhưng tất nhiên, nó cũng không ưa thằng đó.

Đó là lý do mà nó hét lên khi thấy Kageyama đứng đập bóng trong phòng thể chất số 2 của Trung học Phổ thông Karasuno.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Hinata là một thằng khó ưa, nhưng không hiểu sao Kageyama lại thấy được sự đồng cảm từ nó ngay lần 3 đấu 3 đầu năm.

Và cậu cũng chẳng hiểu sao mình lại bước lên đứng cạnh cậu ta và nói cái câu, “Dọn sạch bức tường chắn trước mặt tiền đạo là nhiệm vụ của một chuyền hai.” Không giống với Kageyama trước đây tí nào.

Và cái cảm giác cậu ta mang lại cho cậu khi đánh được cú chuyền của cậu, làm Kageyama phấn khích hơn bao giờ hết.

Xét cho cùng, Hinata Shouyou cũng không phải là một thằng quá tệ.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Hinata không ghét Kageyama, mặc dù lúc trước thì có lẽ cũng có một chút, nhưng bây giờ thì hoàn toàn không.

Bây giờ, nó sợ cậu ta.

“Thôi bỏ mẹ rồi!” nó nghĩ như vậy sau khi phát một cú bóng bay thẳng vào sau gáy thằng kia trong trận đấu tập với Aobajousai.

Tất nhiên mọi chuyện không chỉ dừng ở đấy. Cái câu “bỏ mẹ rồi” cứ văng vẳng trong đầu nó nhiều lần khác nữa, nhưng rồi nó dần quen với cái bản mặt ăn chanh của cậu ta. Kageyama vốn là đứa luôn mang vẻ mặt khó chịu như vậy, nhưng tính cậu ta thì tốt. Thế là dần dà, Hinata bắt đầu thấy cậu ta không còn đáng sợ giống như lúc trước, và nó thi thoảng cũng đáp trả mấy cái nắm cổ áo thô bạo của thằng kia.

Vấn đề là, đôi lúc cậu ta đứng quá gần, và điều đó làm Hinata sợ. Không phải kiểu sợ khi trước, nhưng nó không lý giải được. Nó khiến tim cậu đập nhanh hơn, như kiểu vừa đập liên tiếp mấy cú chuyền ấy.

Có lẽ nó vẫn còn sợ cậu ta…

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

“Kageyama.”

Cậu quay lại khi nghe giọng Hinata.

Vẻ mặt thằng đó trông như thể cậu ta không hề muốn gọi cậu, hay thậm chí nhìn thẳng vào mặt cậu lúc này.

“Hãy chuyền bóng cho tớ.”

Nó vẫn muốn thử cái thứ đó sao?

Nhìn về mặt nào đi nữa, cú chuyền lập dị đó thành công cũng là nhờ vào sự tuyệt đối tin tưởng của cậu ta vào chuyền hai của mình. Vậy thì nó còn ý nghĩa gì nếu như cậu ta, trong cái khoảnh khắc vài giây trên không ấy, lại quyết định hướng đi của quả bóng khi Kageyama chuyền nó đến chứ?

Nhưng cậu không từ chối. Có lẽ nếu cậu tập cùng nó và để nó nếm thử thất bại, nó sẽ bỏ cuộc.

Kageyama nhìn cậu ta vài giây, sau đó tiến về phía phòng thể chất, đi ngang qua cái kẻ đang mang vẻ mặt nghiêm túc đến khó chịu kia.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Cậu đã nghĩ gì vậy nhỉ, thật buồn cười. Đời nào thằng cứng đầu đó sẽ chịu bỏ cuộc dễ dàng vậy   chứ. Đó là thứ mà cả cậu ta và cậu giống nhau đến phát bực, cho dù cậu không muốn thừa nhận.

“KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

Nó ôm lấy cậu.

“Buông tớ ra, mẹ kiếp!”

“Tớ sẽ không buông cho đến khi cậu chịu chuyền bóng cho tớ!”

Chuyền cho tớ, chuyền cho tớ, chuyền cho tớ! Cậu ta là đồ ngốc chắc! Cậu phát bệnh lên với sự ích kỷ của cậu ta rồi! Tham vọng của cậu ta đang dần lớn lên và lấn át cả người khác, và điều đấy gây ảnh hưởng đến tinh thần của cả đội. Cậu ta, cái đứa luôn khù khờ nhưng lại dễ dàng nhạy cảm với không khí của các thành viên trong đội, đáng lẽ phải là người nhận ra rõ nhất chứ!?

Cậu ta đã nói rằng cậu ta muốn chiến thắng bằng chính sức mạnh của mình, và điều đó khiến Kageyama càng cáu tiết hơn. Vậy tức là thằng đó muốn trở nên mạnh đến mức không cần đến ai nữa? Không cần đến… cậu nữa?

Chết tiệt, không cần cũng được, vì một kẻ như vậy rồi sẽ bị đồng đội quay lưng nếu như cậu ta không sửa cái tính đấy đi. Nhưng Kageyama hiểu cái cảm giác đó. Cái cảm giác là chuyền hai mà khi chuyền không có bất cứ ai đón lấy, cái cảm giác một mình chống lại thế giới. Cậu đã ngạc nhiên biết bao khi lần đầu tiên, những cái yêu cầu “nhanh hơn nữa, cao hơn nữa, hãy bắt kịp chuyển động của tôi” của cậu thời cấp hai không một ai đáp ứng được, nay lại xuất hiện thằng lùn Hinata có thể làm được tất cả những điều đó, và còn làm tốt là đằng khác.

Cậu đã thực sự nghĩ, có lẽ, họ sẽ trở thành những người bạn tốt, những đồng đội tốt.

Có lẽ cậu đã sai.

“Chết tiệt aaaaa!” cậu gào lên, nắm lấy cổ áo thằng kia, vật nó ngã lăn ra sàn.

Cậu ta lập tức đứng lên, như một con thú hoang, cũng gào lên và lao vào người cậu lần nữa.

Bọn họ xô ngã nhau, vung nắm đấm điên cuồng.

Trong cái đống âm thanh gào rú ấy, cậu có thể nghe loáng thoáng tiếng Yachi hoảng loạn chạy đi gọi các đàn anh. Sau đấy là tiếng Tanaka chạy vào.

Nhưng đối với cậu và cậu ta, tất cả những gì họ thấy là ánh mắt kiên định, đầy tức giận dành cho nhau. Mỗi người đều có lý do chính đáng riêng của mình, và họ sẽ bảo vệ ý kiến của mình đến cùng.

Đó là sự cứng đầu mà, mặc dù không muốn chấp nhận, nhưng họ thật sự quá giống nhau.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

“Tớ đã nghĩ, ngay từ đầu bọn tớ đã không là bạn, mà là một bộ đôi rồi.”

Yachi thấy tim mình nhói lên một cái. Mặc dù còn nghi ngờ khi nhìn thấy hai người đó chơi bóng với nhau bằng một sự liên kết vô hình nào đó, con bé đã nghĩ giữa họ có lẽ không đơn thuần chỉ là bạn. Đồng đội? Chắc chắn rồi. Nhưng bạn bè? Con bé không rõ lắm. Họ luôn kè kè bên nhau như hình với bóng dù không học chung lớp, dù tính cách cả hai dường như đối lập, dù Hinata là một người cực kì dễ kết bạn – lẽ hiển nhiên là cậu ta muốn chơi với ai cũng được – đâu nhất thiết cứ phải là Kageyama.

Có lẽ họ thậm chí còn không nhận ra thứ quan hệ “không phải bạn bè” đấy, và ý của Hinata khi nói “bộ đôi” là chỉ cái cách họ chơi bóng chuyền vô cùng ăn ý, nhưng con bé vẫn thấy muốn khóc khi nhìn đôi vai nhỏ của cậu ta. Nếu so với cậu ấy, con bé nhỏ con hơn và gầy hơn, nhưng lúc này đây, dường như cậu ấy nhỏ bé hơn bao giờ hết, trông thất vọng hơn bao giờ hết.

Dù con bé vẫn chưa rõ lắm về mối liên kết giữa hai người đấy, nhưng con bé cảm thấy nó có thể nhìn thấy được một vết nứt nhỏ trong liên kết ấy.

“Tớ về nhé.” Hinata nói, và không để con bé kịp trả lời, cậu ta leo thoắt lên xe đạp và đạp hết tốc lực.

Con bé nghĩ nó đã thấy cậu ta khóc.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Kageyama đã vô cùng ngạc nhiên khi thấy thằng đàn anh hút gái đi ra từ khu dạy bóng chuyền thiếu nhi.

“Oikawa-san đang làm gì ở đây vậy ạ?”

“Hộ tống thằng cháu.” Anh ta nói với cái vẻ mặt trông cứ như đang mời gọi người ta vung đấm vào mặt mình.

“Thế còn sinh hoạt câu lạc bộ thì sao ạ?

“Bình thường đội tao không tập thứ hai.”

“Mỗi tuần nghỉ một buổi á?! Phí thế ạ…”

Anh ta lách qua, giống như không muốn lại gần thằng em khó chịu, ” “Nghỉ ngơi” với “bỏ tập” khác nhau nhé. Chào.”

Cậu vội quay người đi theo anh ta, “Khoan đã, Oikawa-san, ừm…”

Tất nhiên là tên kia biết cậu định nhờ vả gì. Anh ta luôn biết trước được ý nghĩ của người khác, và điều đó thật sự có chút đáng sợ. Nhưng mà nói sao nhỉ, anh ta là một tên không bình thường…

“Không thích đấy! Đồ ngốcccccc! Blè.” Anh ta kéo phần da dưới mắt trái xuống và thè lưỡi ra.

Cậu còn chưa nói gì mà!

 

 

 

= = = = = =

 

 

 

“Mày nghĩ kĩ chưa? Cú chuyền mà thằng nhóc lùn mong muốn, mày đã đáp ứng được 100% chưa? Mày… đã nỗ lực đủ chưa?”

Kageyama khẽ cứng người.

“Đừng hiểu sai. Người giữ thế chủ động trong cú đập đó không phải là mày, mà là nó. Nếu không hiểu được điều đấy, thì mày sẽ quay lại làm một vị vua độc tài đấy.”

Cậu thấy gai trên người nổi lên trước câu nói ấy. Cái biệt danh ấy.

“Nhưng cậu ta mới chính là kẻ đã cố giành bóng với ace! Cậu ta đang trở thành một vị vua!” cậu nói với theo khi tên kia đã bắt đầu bỏ đi một quãng.

Anh ta chợt quay lại, vẻ mặt vẫn giữ nét nghiêm túc ban nãy. Nhưng lúc vừa rồi vẫn còn có ý cười đùa, còn bây giờ hoàn toàn không.

“Biết đâu,” anh ta nói, cho tay vào túi quần, “Biết đâu nó chỉ đang cố trở thành một hoàng hậu?”

Cái éo?!!!!

“Ý anh là sao chớ!? Oiiii!!!”

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

“Đến cả khi ở cực điểm, chú mày vẫn muốn chiến đấu hả?” lão huấn luyện viên hỏi, nhìn đứa trẻ trước mặt. “Điều này sẽ cần cả sự tiến bộ của người cùng cặp với mày nữa…”

“Kageyama… giỏi lắm. Thế nên hãy dạy cho cháu, để cháu không bị tụt lại sau cậu ấy.”

Ông nhìn vào ánh mắt kiên định của nó, và cái cách cậu ta nhắc đến chuyền hai của mình.

Ông già khẽ nhếch miệng.

Thế này là muốn trở thành con hậu trên bàn cờ vua sao?

Hay đấy.

Một con hậu có thể di chuyển tự do, một quân cờ mạnh nhất.

Một tay chắn giữa có thể ghi điểm trực tiếp, một ace bí mật.

Karasuno năm nay thật sự rất thú vị đấy.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

“Ừm, Hinata?” Yachi gọi, và cậu ta quay lại, “Ờ, ừm, chuyện đó, không biết đã ổn chưa? Chuyện với… Kageyama ấy…”

Hinata nhìn cô gái. Trông con bé có vẻ lo lắng và ngại ngùng khi nhắc đến chuyện họ đánh nhau lần trước. Cậu ta không hiểu tại sao lại phải ngại, nhưng cũng cười và nói với nó mọi thứ ổn rồi. Con bé trông có vẻ rất vui và lon ton chạy đi chuẩn bị nước uống cho mọi người.

Sự thật là họ vẫn chưa nói chuyện với nhau kể từ lần đấy, và cả hai dường như cũng ngừng rủ nhau đi ăn trưa hay đi hỏi bài Yachi. Kể cả lúc nãy khi cả hai đi ngang qua nhau, một không khí ngột ngạt đã bao trùm lấy họ. Cậu không biết nên nói chuyện với tên đấy như thế nào, nhất là khi nó mang cái vẻ mặt đáng sợ khác hẳn thường ngày ấy. Dĩ nhiên cậu không nói cậu ta bình thường không đáng sợ – trông nó lúc nào chả như vừa bị ai đó gây sự chứ – nhưng cái vẻ đáng sợ ấy rất khác.

Tuy thế, cậu sẽ không để cậu ta mang vẻ mặt ấy mãi. Cậu sẽ trở nên mạnh hơn, và buộc tên đó phải chuyền cho cậu.

Cậu đã nói rồi, cho dù là mười hay hai mươi năm, cậu sẽ lật đổ ngai vua sân đấu ấy của cậu ta, trở thành kẻ trụ lại trên sân lâu nhất.

Không biết từ bao giờ, mục tiêu của Hinata đã thay đồi từ “đạt huy chương vàng Olympic” thành “chiến thắng tên vua có vẻ mặt dân đòi nợ”.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Đã hai tuần nữa trôi qua, và Hinata vẫn chưa nói chuyện hay gặp mặt Kageyama lần nào ngoài lúc sinh hoạt câu lạc bộ hay một số lần vô tình đụng mặt.

Mùa hè đã đến, và họ lại có một chuyến du đấu liên trường nữa.

Kageyama không hiểu sao, nhưng cậu cứ thấy cái thằng chuyền hai bên Nekoma trông khó ưa thế nào. Tất nhiên nó là một thằng nhóc khá rụt rè và dường như ít khi quan tâm hay tỏ ra hứng thú với thứ gì, nhưng nó lại có vẻ đặc biệt thân và thích đi chung với Hinata. Có ý gì đây? Muốn làm thân với thằng lùn đó để làm gì? Mà cả cái thằng con lai kinh dị của bên đấy nữa, cái thằng mà cũng rất nhanh chóng thân với cậu ta ấy. Nó có vẻ rất thích thú với tay chắn giữa của cậu.

Ể?

Của cậu?

Không, nhầm, là của đội cậu chứ nhỉ?

Sao chả được.

Kageyama cho tay vào túi quần , đi lẫn vào sau đám đàn anh năm ba, thi thoảng đưa mắt nhìn về phía bọn Hinata đang vui vẻ đi đằng trước. Cậu ngáp một cái, thầm nghĩ không hiểu sao mà cứ phải xoắn hết cả lên với mấy cái tháp sắt vụn chứ. Không phải cái nào trông cũng như cái nào à?

Họ cuối cùng cũng đến trường Shinzen.

Trận đấu tập đầu tiên với Fukurodani.

“Cậu ta… đã khác xưa!”

Đó là thứ duy nhất mà cả Hinata lẫn Kageyama nghĩ được khi thấy sự thay đổi của người còn lại. “Cú chuyền nhanh tranh bóng trên không cải tiến” chưa phát huy được khả năng của nó vì cả hai đứa đều chưa tập chung với nhau lần nào mấy tuần rồi, nhưng chỉ cần nhìn cái cách chơi của người còn lại đã có thay đổi rõ rệt, máu trong người họ dường như sôi lên.

Sôi lên vì phấn khích.

Tốt lắm, cậu đã không phụ lòng mong đợi của tôi.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Yachi quả là một cô gái tốt tính.

Đó là những gì Hinata nghĩ khi con bé rủ “Bóng nhé, tớ tung bóng cho nhé”. Cậu có cảm giác như con bé đang cố lôi kéo họ đi nhậu tới bến, nhưng mà dù sao cũng nhờ vậy mà cậu không cần phải mở miệng rủ Kageyama chơi bóng và khiến mọi thứ trở nên kì quặc.

Tuy vậy, tính từ ngày họ gây sự với nhau thì cũng đã được ba tuần, và ngoại trừ lúc tập luyện với nhau thì họ không hề nói một lời nào.

Cậu cũng có cảm giác là trong mỗi trận đấu tập thì Yachi quan sát mình và Kageyama rất nhiều. Cậu nghĩ cô gái đang lo lắng cho họ. Hoặc lo lắng cho tính mạng mình vì bóng cứ không ngừng bay về phía cô ấy, ai biết được chứ.

Không phải cậu không muốn giao tiếp với tên đó. Cứ mỗi lần cậu ta chuyền quá ngắn hay quá xa, cậu đều muốn được như lúc trước, quay qua chỉ vào mặt tên ngốc ấy mà sỉ vả và rồi hai đứa sẽ ngoạc mồm ra cãi nhau. Nhưng cứ như có một bức tường giữa họ vậy, khiến mỗi khi cậu muốn mở miệng nói lại như có gì đó nghẹn trong cổ họng.

“Này!”

Cậu gọi Kageyama vào ngày thứ ba của tuần tập huấn, sau khi cậu ta chuyền cho cậu một quả bóng có đường bay kì cục – và đó là vì cậu đã cáu đến độ không thể để cái ngại che lấp nữa, chứ không phải vì cậu muốn nói chuyện với tên kia.

“Quả vừa rồi cậu chuyền ẩu thế hả!!?”

Trong khi Hinata vẫn trưng cái bản mặt cáu tiết ra thì đối diện cậu, Kageyama có vẻ đã bị câu vừa rồi chọc vào chỗ nhột.

“…Ẩu á? Tớ ? …Trong bóng chuyền á?” cậu ta nói, và cái vẻ mặt dọa trẻ con khóc thét của cậu ta mỗi khi thằng đó tức giận được đem ra. “Thử nói lại lần nữa coi…”

Ngay khi Kageyama túm lấy áo cậu và xông vào định chơi một trận tới bến thì Tanaka lại ngăn chúng lại, như lần trước.

“Không được dừng lại, Kageyama! Không được dừng lại cho đến khi tôi đánh được cú chuyền của cậu!”

Cậu hét lên, nhìn thẳng vào con mắt thoáng chút hoang mang của cậu ta. Cậu ta đã hoang mang, chết tiệt, tên đó lo rằng cậu không đánh được cú chuyền tởm lợm đó sao!?

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

“Tớ muốn sớm được thấy đòn công nhanh kiểu mới quá…” Yachi nói, và ngay lập tức mỉm cười khi nghe hai tên kia đồng thanh nói rằng chúng nó tất nhiên sẽ làm được.

Con bé sau đấy tung bóng cho Kgeyama sau khi Hinata đã đi kì kèo năn nỉ Kenma giao bóng cho cậu ta.

“Cậu… có thích Hinata không?” con bé hỏi khi họ đã tập được một tiếng và ngồi nghỉ một chút.

Kageyama sặc ngay ngụm nước đang uống. Tên đấy lại còn đang tu ừng ực, thế nên dường như nước trào qua cả lỗ mũi, khiến con bé thấy thật mất lịch sự khi tò mò như vậy.

“Tớ… tớ… tớ xin lỗi…!” nó cúi gập người và luống ca luống cuống, lấy khăn cho cậu lau nước đổ ra áo.

Thật lạ là cậu ta không tỏ ra tức giận hay làm bộ mặt kiểu ác mộng như bình thường, mà chỉ lấy khăn lau áo và có chút cau có.

“Sao cậu lại hỏi vậy?” Kageyama hỏi, nhìn con bé trong khi lau áo.

Yachi nuốt nước miếng. Kageyama bình thường vốn đã rất đáng sợ rồi, đáng lẽ con bé nên quen dần với chuyện đấy, nhưng lúc này thật sự cậu ta làm nó hãi một tẹo.

Nó lắp bắp, “Không… đừng để tâm… tớ nói nhảm, phải phải, là nói nhảm, nói nhảm thôi…”

Kageyama hơi nhìn nó, nhưng không bận tâm nữa, chỉ quăng cái khăn đi và nhặt bóng lên, bảo con bé tung tiếp.

Cậu ta đưa tay lên đỡ bóng, chuyền nó tiếp vào vị trí số bảy, và như những lần chuyền trước, cậu ta tưởng tượng ra cảnh Hinata bật nhảy lên và đánh quả bóng ấy vụt qua mặt bọn tường chắn.

Thật sự là một cảnh tượng rất đẹp khi thấy cậu ta nhảy lên như vậy.

“Tôi thích cách cậu ta ở trên cao như vậy, khiến mọi người phải ngước nhìn.” Cậu đột ngột nói, khiến con bé hơi run tay tung hỏng một quả. Ngay lập tức Kageyama di chuyển, và chuyền nó đến vị trí số năm.

“X-xin lỗi.” con bé nói, nhanh chóng cầm một quả khác lên để tiếp tục tung. Mặc dù cậu ta không phàn nàn gì hết về tốc độ tung bóng hay khoảng cách giữa những lần tung, nhưng con bé cứ có cảm giác như nó sẽ bị Kageyama túm cổ áo nếu không làm nhanh lên. Với cả, nếu nó không làm nhanh tay, sau này khi đi làm công ty nào đó nó sẽ bị đuổi việc, thậm chí sẽ không làm công nhân được, sau đó sẽ phải đi moi rác, sau đó là đi buôn nội tạng mấtttttt!

Trong khi con bé vẫn còn đang đau khổ trong mớ viễn cảnh kì quặc ấy, Kageyama lại nói, “Tôi… thích nhìn cậu ta ghi điểm, thích nhìn cậu ta chắn bóng, thích nhìn cậu ta trông như đang bay mỗi khi cậu ta nhảy lên… như vậy có tính là thích cậu ta không?”

“Ể?” con bé nói, trở nên khó xử, “Nếu cậu ta không liên quan gì đến bóng chuyền hết, thì cậu có thích cậu ấy không?”

“Không.” Cậu ta đáp một cách nhanh chóng với vẻ mặt không cảm xúc, khiến con bé đứng hình.

“Thằng đó ngoài cái tinh thần chiến đấu kinh khủng ra thì chỉ là một thằng ngu, ăn nhiều, mồm to và thừa năng lượng thôi.”

À à…

Kageyama, sao nghe cũng có vẻ giống cậu lắm đó…

“Nhưng mà… có lẽ đôi khi cậu ta cũng làm tôi thấy rất hợp. Vậy thôi.”

Yachi lén đưa mắt nhìn vào biểu cảm của Kageyama sau khi tung thêm cho cậu ta một quả nữa. Hình như tai cậu ta hơi đỏ?

Chắc nó nhìn nhầm thôi, cậu ta tập luyện nhiều thế, cả người đều đỏ lên ấy chứ nói gì mỗi tai.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Thật tốt là bọn họ đã làm hòa và nói chuyện lại với nhau.

Yachi nghĩ như vậy khi quan sát Hinata và Kageyama làm trò. Cả đám vừa nghe tin sẽ được ăn BBQ và thế là chúng nó cứ nhao nhao cả lên, thật đáng sợ mà.

Kageyama hơi liếc về phía cô gái khi trận đấu với Fukurodani bắt đầu. Nó để ý rằng cậu ta đã quay đi nhanh chóng, có lẽ là hối hận vì hôm trước đã nói với nó những thứ khó hiểu. Đó là cậu ta nghĩ vậy thôi, chứ con bé biết chắc là cậu ta thích Hinata. Chỉ là, có lẽ chưa thích đến mức mà “ối dồi ôi Hinata kìa, cậu ấy đứng gần mình kìa, ôi mình chếttttt”, kiểu như mấy đứa cùng lớp vẫn hay tâm sự với con bé ấy.

Con bé khẽ cười khi thấy hai người họ lại cãi nhau vặt vãnh.

“Cậu đã sử dụng cái đầu của mình đấy à…? Cậu… có bị sốt không…?”

Hinata làm vẻ mặt cá chết, “Nói thật, cậu là người duy nhất tớ không muốn nghe thấy câu đấy thoát ra từ miệng.”

Yachi nhìn họ, nhưng rồi chợt nhận ra, liệu Hinata có thích tên kia không? Ý con bé là, bọn họ thân với nhau nhanh chóng ngay khi mới năm nhất và Kageyama dường như cũng đã bắt đầu nhận ra tình cảm của mình, nhưng còn cậu ta? Con bé rất quý Hinata, thật luôn, nhưng nói thế nào nhỉ… ừm… cậu ta hơi bị chậm tiêu. Ngoại trừ những thứ liên quan đến bóng chuyền ra thì hình như cậu ta rất ít khi suy nghĩ sâu sắc về thứ gì đấy. Và con bé khá chắc là Hinata thích Kiyoko-san… Nhưng mà nói gì vậy chứ, ai chẳng thích chị ấy? Người gì mà xinh vậy không biết, đến cả con bé cũng thích cơ mà.

Mà thôi, quay lại vấn đề nào.

Liệu Hinata có thích Kageyama theo cách đấy, hay chỉ là thích theo kiểu “vì cậu ta chơi bóng tốt nên tôi thích cậu ta”? Nếu thế thì hóa ra Kageyama đơn phương à?

Con bé thoát khỏi dòng suy nghĩ khi cả hai đội đều im lặng đột ngột, và nó ngước lên nhìn đúng cái thời điểm mà Hinata bật nhảy lên, đánh cú chuyền siêu lập dị của họ.

Hai đứa nó nhìn nhau, sau đó nắm tay lại hò hét cái gì đó kì lạ, mặt vô cùng hớn hở. Đặc biệt là mặt của Kageyama. Nó thấy cậu ta nắm lấy áo cậu đầu cam, nhưng mặt Hinata rõ ràng đang vô cùng phấn khích chứ không phải như cái lần cậu ta nắm áo cậu và cả hai trông như sắp ăn tươi nuốt sống nhau.

Bỗng Kageyama buông Hinata ra, khẽ hắng giọng.

“Làm tốt lắm.”

Mặt Hinata chuyển sắc và cậu ta né tên kia ra, “Tự dưng cậu tử tế quá vậy?”

Kageyama cáu lên, “Muốn gây sự hả thằng đần này!”

Con bé nhìn bảng điểm bên Karasuno lật lên số 9, và nó mừng muốn chết luôn! Nó lại nhìn qua hai người đấy, và nó cảm thấy có lẽ mình cũng không cần lo lắng thái quá. Họ có một mối ràng buộc rất khăng khít, và chắc chắn Kageyama sẽ xác định được mình cần làm gì nếu như cậu ta nghĩ mình đã thật sự thích tên ngố nhoi như dòi đấy.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

“Mình lại bị cuốn theo nó rồi, chết tiệt…” Kageyama trợn mắt nhìn cái thằng hâm đang nhảy choi choi trước mặt mình, lảm nhảm không ngừng về cái gì mà bóng với bánh.

Nhưng thật sự cái lúc nó nhìn cậu khi đã nhảy lên sẵn rồi và hỏi “chơi luôn không”, cái cảm giác y hệt như cái lần cậu ta lao đến đột ngột từ bên trái sang bên phải cậu lúc trước, không cần nói gì cậu cũng chuyền ngay cho cậu ta, đánh một cú thẳng tắp sang bên sân kia.

Như có thần giao cách cảm vậy.

“Cậu đúng là giỏi thật đấy!!!”

Kageyama giật mình thoát ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ, nhìn vào con người lùn tịt đang ngước lên nhìn mình ngưỡng mộ. Mắt cậu ta lấp la lấp lánh như khi cậu ta nhìn các đàn anh vậy, và điều đó khiến Kageyama khó xử.

“Biểu cảm của nó làm sao vậy?” Daichi thì thầm với Tanaka.

“Cơ mặt của nó bị gì à?” Tanaka nói.

Cậu ta không biết phải làm sao cả. Gì chứ, thằng ngốc này… nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt như vậy, và cả khoảng cách gần như vậy nữa. Đây là lần đầu tiên Hinata khen cậu trực tiếp, và nó khiến cậu cảm thấy một cảm xúc kì lạ trào dâng trong bụng. Kiểu như vừa xúc động, vừa vui, vừa không hiểu có phải trong cái thời gian họ không nói chuyện với nhau thì thằng ngu đó đã đập đầu vào đâu không…

Nhưng sau đó khi họ cố thực hiện cú chuyền ấy lần nữa, và thằng đó vỗ lưng cậu nói “Bạn Kageyama đừng lo nha”, cậu quyết định là cậu muốn hất nó bay đến nơi nào đó xa cái hành tinh này nhất có thể.

Thật là, Yachi đã nghĩ gì khi hỏi cậu có thích nó không cơ chứ?

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

“Ê này, tôi thích cậu.”

Hinata quay lại nhìn người đang đi phía sau mình. Họ đang trên đường về nhà, với Hinata dắt xe đạp lạch xạch đi trước còn Kageyama im lặng đi theo sau, hai tay cho vào túi quần. Cậu ta nhìn thằng nhóc lùn với cái vẻ mặt vênh váo, không phù hợp tí nào với một người đang tỏ tình.

Hinata vẫn còn đang nhai cái nikuman, nhìn chằm chằm vào cái người vừa nói cái câu vừa nãy.

“Phôm nay cậu bị phao à?” nó nói với một mồm đầy bánh.

“Nuốt đi rồi hẵng nói thằng ngốc!” Kageyama cáu tiết.

Hinata nhai và nuốt chỗ bánh trong miệng đi, “Tự dưng cậu nói những thứ kinh dị đấy… làm tớ sợ.” nó làm mặt sợ hãi, hơi né ra xa tên kia.

Kageyama vốn là đứa nóng tính, nhưng cậu ta đang rất cố gắng để không lao đến bóp đầu thằng kia. Mặt cậu ta sa sầm lại, bàn tay trong túi quần nắm thành đấm.

“Vậy là cậu không thích tôi hả?”

Hinata cắn thêm miếng bánh, “Hửm? Dĩ nhiên là tôi thích cậu rồi. Tôi không chơi bóng với người mình không ưa đâu.”, sau đấy nó quay mặt về phía trước, dắt xe đi tiếp.

Kageyama tặc lưỡi khó chịu, khiến cậu giật mình quay ra sau nhìn nó. Không phải là định đánh cậu chứ!?

“Không phải kiểu thích đó.” Kageyama nói và nhìn nó bằng ánh mắt thù hận. Hinata thậm chí còn nhìn thấy được luồng sát khí đen ngòm đang bốc lên hừng hực khắp người cậu ta.

“Eep.” Nó kêu lên, muốn bỏ chạy trước khi Kageyama nổi điên lên và túm tóc nó, nhưng chưa kịp chạy thì tên đó đã túm lấy đầu nó kéo lại, ra sức mà nghiền.

“Cậu muốn gì chứ! Cậu muốn gì chứ!” nó hét lên, cố gỡ đầu mình ra khỏi cú ép của cậu ta.

“Tôi nói là tôi thích cậu!” cậu ta hét vào mặt nó.

“Thì tôi có nói là tôi ghét cậu đâu! Buông ra thằng đần!”

“Đồ ngốc! Hinata đồ ngốc! Đần độn!”

“Quá đáng! Cậu còn quá đáng hơn Tsukishima!” Hinata đau đến mức sắp phát khóc, nhưng có vẻ như thằng kia không có ý định thả cậu ra.

“Tôi nói là tôi thích cậu, đồ lùn!” Kageyama lặp lại lần nữa.

“Đừng có ỷ mình cao mà chê tôi!” Hinata nói, cố gắng vẫy vùng ra khỏi cú ép.

Đến nước này thì Kageyama không nhịn được nữa. Cậu ta kéo cái đầu của thằng kia lại, định hôn nó. Nhưng mà xét về khía cạnh nào đi nữa thì cuộc đời cậu vẫn là một chuỗi những cái nhọ, trong đó có cả việc thích cái đứa vừa xàm vừa ngu này, thế nên nỗ lực tỏ tình bằng cái hôn say đắm đã bị nó phá bằng cách đập mặt nó vào mặt cậu.

“Đau!” cả hai đứa la lên và Kageyama buông thằng kia ra.

Hinata ôm lấy miệng mình, “Mẹ kiếp Bakageyama!”, nhưng lập tức nó hơi giật mình lùi lại khi nhìn vẻ mặt sát khí của cậu ta. Nó để ý rằng miệng cậu ta đang chảy máu.

“Ê này… miệng cậu…” nó xanh mặt nhìn, cảm giác như cái lần thấy cậu ta chảy máu mũi vì đỡ bóng bằng mặt.

Kageyama quẹt miệng một cái, tặc lưỡi khó chịu. Cậu ta hùng hổ tiến đến Hinata, khiến nó tưởng mình thực sự đã chọc giận tên đó.

“Khoan, khoan, khoan, tớ xin lỗi, là lỗi của tớ…” nó nói, đưa hai tay ra phòng thủ và bước lùi lại. Nó nhắm chặt mắt khi thấy Kageyama vươn tay ra, nhưng ngay lập tức mở mắt ra nhìn trừng trừng khi thấy cậu ta đang hôn nó.

Ka. ge. ya. ma. đang. hôn. nó.

Nó thậm chí nếm được vị máu từ miệng cậu ta, và mùi mồ hôi của tên đó.

Nếu là bình thường chắc chắn nó sẽ chê cậu ta vừa hôi vừa ác độc, đúng kiểu ác quỷ, nhưng không hiểu sao hôm nay, cái mùi từ người cậu ta lại khiến nó thấy thật… thu hút. Tim nó đập điên loạn trong lồng ngực, và adrenalin dường như tăng lên đột ngột.

Họ đứng vậy một lúc cho đến khi Kageyama buông ra, nhìn nó bằng ánh mắt khác thường.

Bỗng dưng, thằng đáng sợ ấy cười. Có lẽ cậu ta chưa bao giờ tự soi gương khi cười, nhưng nụ cười đấy chỉ khiến người khác nổi hết da gà lên mà thôi.

“G-gì đấy?” Hinata hỏi và lấy tay chắn giữa người cậu ta và người cậu.

“Cậu đỏ mặt.” nó nói, sau đấy cho tay vào túi quần và bỏ đi trước.

Hinata đứng đần mặt ra mất một lúc trước khi nhận ra cậu ta đã bỏ xa mình, liền chạy theo cho kịp.

“Này! Đỏ mặt thì sao chứ! Hôm nay cậu bị gì vậy hả!”

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Yachi nhìn hai đứa trước mặt mình.

“Hai cậu… đang hẹn hò với nhau à?” nó hỏi ngại ngùng, đưa tay lên gãi má.

Kageyama và Hinata đang nắm cổ áo nhau gây lộn vì việc gì đó, nghe thấy vậy liền quay qua nhìn con bé.

Hai đứa nó nhìn nó chằm chằm, khiến con bé nghĩ có khi nào nó đã trở nên quá tọc mạch.

 _Mình sẽ bị hạ sát để bịt đầu mối_ , nó nghĩ, _hoặc bị bắt cóc sang Trung Quốc mổ nội tạng, hoặc bị đem chôn sống! Mẹ ơi, cứu con!_

Kageyama buông cổ áo Hinata ra và đưa tay lên cằm suy nghĩ, “Hẹn hò?”

Hinata giật mình, “Ể? Sao cậu lại đặt câu hỏi chứ!”

“Vì chúng ta chưa bao giờ hẹn hò cả.”

“Nhưng…” Hinata cứng họng. Sự thật là như vậy. Hai đứa nó chưa bao giờ hẹn hò như mấy cặp đôi bình thường khác. Cả hai không dắt nhau đi mua đồ đôi, không đi công viên trò chơi hay mấy thứ tương tự vậy. Cùng lắm là rủ nhau đi ăn trưa, vì thời gian còn lại cả hai đứa đều tập bóng. Vậy có nghĩa là hai đứa nó không có hẹn hò với nhau sao?!

“Mà sao cậu lại hỏi vậy?” Kageyama hỏi Yachi trong khi thằng kia vẫn bận gặm nhấm nỗi khủng hoảng của mình.

Con bé rụt rè nhìn nó, “Ừm… tớ đoán vậy thôi…”

Con bé cũng không hiểu sao nó lại có đủ can đảm để tham gia vào chuyện đời tư của họ, cũng không hiểu sao nó lại cảm nhận được tình cảm của hai đứa nó trong khi chính các đàn anh cũng không biết. Hoặc họ biết mà lờ đi, ai biết chứ.

“Thật ra,” Kageyama nói, cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của Yachi, “Thật ra tớ cũng tính rủ thằng đó đi đâu đó vào thứ bảy này, cái hôm bảo trì phòng thể chất ấy. Cơ mà… tớ không biết nên đi đâu cả.”

Yachi nhìn cậu ta ngạc nhiên. Đoạn, con bé để tay lên vai cậu ta và nhìn nó bằng ánh mắt tin cậy, “Trông cậy cả vào cậu đấy.”

Sau đấy Yachi bỏ đi khi Kiyoko gọi, để lại một Kageyama hoàn toàn không hiểu ý của cô gái là gì.

 

Con bé vui vẻ cả ngày hôm đấy.

 

Kageyama có thể chủ động đến thế, quả là làm con bé yên tâm hơn nhiều.

 

 


End file.
